The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Pinwheel’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary, unreleased mutant of Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,455) and Coreopsis auriculata, an unpatented plant, as the pollen parent.